


Hotel room

by YumeMadarame



Category: Bubble Comics, Игорь Гром | Igor Grom - Fandom, Комиксы Bubble
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotel Room Sex, M/M, Sex in a Suit, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMadarame/pseuds/YumeMadarame
Summary: Styx would have rolled his eyes, but he was too busy taking in the view in front of him. Damp dark hair curling at their end, not properly dried off and dripping water onto the carpeted floor, fragments of tan skin peeking under the bathrobe, accentuated by the white sliding against it in par with the man’s movements. The contrast was blinding, and Styx couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to run his hands along that earthy skin, to slowly take off the wet garment getting in the way…OR: Cocytus is left tense after a particularly tough job, and Styx takes it upon himself to make him relax.
Relationships: Styx/Cocytus, Стикс/Коцит
Kudos: 4





	Hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> \- When I saw [@wrecked_fuse](https://twitter.com/wrecked_fuse) lovely [art](https://twitter.com/wrecked_fuse/status/1306623280342806530), I couldn’t help myself but think: this needs a fanfic, and here I am…
> 
> \- I apologize if the characters seem OOC, I didn’t have much english material to base myself on since I don’t speak russian... (the translation is a bit behind), feel free to correct me if you see any mistakes! :D
> 
> \- Don't hesitate to tell me if the fandom tags (or any of the tags) are incorrect!

When they finally got back to the small hotel room they shared, Cocytus was on edge. Tense.

It was an understatement to say the job hadn’t gone well, in fact, Styx was definitive it had been their most poorly executed job so far. The target had escaped, police had showed up, all around bad timing on their part…

_Crack_

Cocytus was starting to calm his nerves by unleashing himself on the cheap furniture, and one particular lamp set hadn’t come out alive of the ordeal.

“If I ever get my hands on that _fucking guy_ again, I’ll kill him myself, _fucker_!”

Styx finally got up when it was the whine of the bedside table’s wood that echoed between them. Someone had to stop the man from destroying their room entirely. He caught Cocytus’ hand just as he was about to topple a small mirror to the ground, and held it tightly in silence.

Eyes set in a hard line finally looked up at him, mouth opening on sharp rows of teeth.

“What?” he spat.

“Calm down,” Styx hushed, barely higher than a whisper, carefully taking the object out of the other’s grip. When Cocytus’ mood still didn’t switch back to his usual self after being called out, glaring holes into the taller man’s skull, Styx decided to change his approach.

“Go take a shower, you need to relax. The job’s over for now, we’ll get a better chance next time.”

When Cocytus still didn’t bulge one inch, keeping up the mean look and– _was he growling?_ Styx allowed himself to sigh. It was a rare occurrence, but it was one of _those_ days. Maybe it’d be an opportunity for the both of them to unwind… now he just had to warn the other of what he was getting himself into.

Towering easily over the smaller man, he opened his mouth just enough to let his unusual tongue dart out, satisfied when dark eyes followed its movement. “Cocytus, go shower,” he ordered, “and wash yourself… _thoroughly_ ,” he added in a whisper. That appeared to do the trick, Cocytus’ eyes widening at the realization, both sides of his mouth minutely quirking up.

“Heh, why not. Try not to fall asleep in the meantime, my dear Styx.” And with that he was gone, slamming the door of the adjoining bathroom shut behind him.

Sighing once more, Styx asserted the state of the room before him, and took it upon himself to tidy it up.

  
  


–

  
  


An hour and a concerning wet patch growing in front of the bathroom door later, the sound of running water finally quieted down on the other side of the wall Styx was leaning against in his bed.

He could only watch with a critical eye as Cocytus rounded the corner wrapped loosely in a pristine white bathrobe almost two times his size.

“What. It was practically _begging_ me to use. I like feeling fancy once in a while.”

Styx would have rolled his eyes, but he was too busy taking in the view in front of him. Damp dark hair curling at their end, not properly dried off and dripping water onto the carpeted floor, fragments of tan skin peeking under the robe, accentuated by the white sliding against it in par with the man’s movements. The contrast was blinding, and Styx couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to run his hands along that earthy skin, to slowly take off the wet garment getting in the way… 

“So did you have other sorts of things in mind to help me relax, or you just going to stand there watching me? We don’t have all night, early call tomorro–”

“I’m taking your mind off of work for tonight. Get on your bed,” he ordered, barely having to open his mouth for the other to hear him.

“My, my, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you this fired up, my dear.” Cocytus flashed him a smile and made a show of flopping as inelegantly as he could on the bed in a flail of limbs, just because he could, and also because he knew, after all those years, what got to Styx.

That made the taller man’s lips quirk up in the slightest, forming what could have been described as a _smile_ by the very few of those that knew him closely, in and out.

One of those people was currently wriggling his eyebrows at him in a ridiculous suggestive manner, lifting up one side of the robe to expose his thigh like an indecent hitch-hiker would on the side of the road.

“You’re ridiculous,” Styx breathed out.

“Gets you going though,” was the snarky response. “Any suggestions on what to do next, dear?”

Styx ranked slid up along the smaller man’s frame, stopping on the hands he had propped up on the bed behind him.

“Give me your hands,” he declared more than he asked, slowly taking off his own tie.

“Didn’t know you were into that,” Cocytus snickered, feigning playful reluctance, yet unable to hide the arousal rising between his legs.

Styx didn’t offer him a response, making quick work of the bind around the man’s wrists, keeping it tight but not _too_ tight, letting one end loose. Cocytus could break out of those anytime if he wanted to anyway, but that was not the point here.

“Hike up the bed, hands above your head.” He had kept his tone neutral and his voice down, knowing it would be enough for the other to obey. Which he did, thankfully without any smart comments this time.

“Good.” Styx sat back on his heels, admiring his work. Cocytus’ tied hands were now linked to the bed frame, the main section of the bind long enough that he’d still be able to change positions without having to twist or constrict his wrists.

“Like what you’re seeing big guy?” The tone was meant playful, but Styx knew better. Cocytus was squirming, trying to draw his body closer to get some friction.

Denying Cocytus a touch where he knew the man most wanted it, Styx slowly began opening the sides of the bathrobe, unveiling the rest of the body laid below him – _Ye_ _s_ _… he liked what he saw_ – feather-touching the warm skin, goosebumps erupting under his fingertips at each fleeting contact, before stopping at the knot tied around the man’s waist.

Weighting his options, Styx let go of the belt he was about to untie, suddenly palming the man’s erection through the robe’s fabric instead.

Surprised by the drastic change in pace, the dark haired man threw his head back in a moan, eyes fluttering close, hands straining uselessly against the tie retraining them in an attempt to chase his own pleasure.

Lost in the contemplation of Cocytus’ blissed-out expression, Styx realized he had stopped his movements when an impatient voice called out to him.

“Hey, why’d you stop?”

“My bad, got distracted,” he murmured, undoing the knot before yanking the belt to the side altogether, finally opening the bathrobe in full to appreciate the body in display below him. He got his hand gliding on compact and lean muscles, teasing a nipple or caressing a hip bone while he loosely wrapped the other around the man’s erection, ghosting over it, tracing its contours.

It didn’t last long until Cocytus kicked his side in irritation, glaring daggers at his face. “Would you _get on_ with it already?!”

Styx hummed, withdrawing his hands with a smirk. His partner had never been good with patience, especially at times like these, so he cut to the chase and grabbed the man’s right knee before hooking it on his shoulder, bending as far as he knew the other’s flexibility would allow.

“–really kept that on you the whole day?” greeted him when he retrieved the small square packages out of his back pocket.

“They were in the bedside table’s drawer,” he justified. Along with other kind of ‘ _products_ ’. He guessed it was to be expected out of a hotel which at least half of its customers consisted of prostitutes and their clients for the night.

“Let’s put them to good use, I’m getting cold here.”

The damp, burning skin under his fingers begged to differ, but Cocytus _was_ growing impatient, and Styx was done with the teasing. That could be left for another day to explore…

Tearing the lotion package open, he generously coated his hand before dipping it between the crease of Cocytus’ open legs. A moan akin to a whine answered his action, and he was surprised to see how easily two of his fingers easily slid in without a hint of resistance. Just how much preparations Cocytus had gone through?

“I prepped myself in the shower, fucking go in _now_ ,” the man growled, cutting his line of thoughts.

He hadn’t lied. Styx had four fingers in already, and Cocytus didn’t seem in any kind of discomfort other than the demanding position and the untouched dripping cock on his belly. He was sweaty and disheveled, his arms straining uselessly against the bind tying him to the bed.

Styx really wanted to run his hand into that messy black hair, soothe the frown between the eyebrows and dip his fingers into that wicked mouth. He opened up his pants and underwear, coating himself thoroughly with lotion and preparing to enter instead. A shouted complaint stopped him.

“Wait, you’re not stripping? I’m the only one naked here!” Cocytus protested, wiggling weakly against Styx’s steady hold.

“No.” He had made the man – and himself – wait long enough. “I’m going in,” he warned shortly before slamming inside the other.

Cocytus’ protest died on his lips as the air was punched out of him in a rush, his back arching against the bed. “Ooh… f-fuck,” he managed to get out, his eyes fluttering close then open, unable to keep their focus.

Styx remained perfectly still after that initial thrust, allowing his partner to adapt to the sensation. “You okay?”

An unintelligible grown answered him, bringing a smile to his lips. Speechless was a good look on Cocytus, he thought, slowly beginning to rock his hips against the other man’s body.

Closed eyes shot open when Styx began biting and sucking on the tender skin of the propped-up leg’s inner thigh, not going as far as breaking the skin, yet still leaving a trail of red marks blossoming after his treatment. The moment Cocytus opened his mouth to protest, Styx slammed into him once more, this time with a different angle that allowed him to reach much deeper than before. Surprised, Cocytus wasn’t able to close his mouth in time to repress the obscene moan that escaped him.

“A-… -hole,” he managed to hiss as soon as he got his voice back under control.

Not bothering with an answer, Styx made it his job to reduce Cocytus to a moaning mess, hitting the man’s prostate at every thrust, bending him as far as he knew the other could go without spending the entirety of the next day with a limp.

“Let me hear you,” he asked, when in an attempt to muffle the sounds that Styx punched out of him in a steady rhythm, the man had turned his head to the side, keeping his mouth pressed tight against the bathrobe’s thick fabric clinging around his shoulders.

Surprisingly, Cocytus obeyed the demand and turned his gaze back to him, a request of his own on his lips.

“Sty- Styx… ah- touch me. I want to c-come…”

“Got it.”

Cocytus’ eyes widened when Styx withdrew himself entirely from his body, removing the other’s knee from his shoulder and scooting down the bed, in a way that his mouth could be as the same level as the man’s cock when he bent his body and dipped his head down. While he kept a strong hold on the man’s hip on one side, his other hand went back into the heat he had left just moments ago.

Styx’s fingers couldn’t reach as far, but they had the advantage of being more flexible and precise in their movements, which he wisely used to resume the abuse of the man’s prostate.

“Styx… what are you do- _Oo_ _o_ _h_ ,” Cocytus interrupted himself to moan as Styx took the man’s entire shaft down his throat in one swift motion, licking and stroking in par with the thrusts of his hand. Taking advantage of his forked tongue, he mercilessly teased from the base to the tip, keeping the man’s trembling hip from thrusting into him, pinning him firmly to the bed.

“F- fuck, Styx I’m gonna…-”

That’s all the warning he received before his mouth filled itself with Cocytus’ taste, swallowing around him and slowly pumping into him until he softened and squirmed in discomfort.

“Are you alright?” he asked, wiping his mouth clean of what little had managed to spill out.

“Yeah…” he drawled out, “give me a minute.”

Styx was about to get up and untie the man when a foot landed on his lap, massaging his uncomfortable erection.

“You’re still hard, why are you stopping?”

“You just came,” he replied, stating what should be the obvious. Cocytus was too sensitive, still coming down from his orgasm.

“I don’t care. You think I can’t take it?” he asked, challenging. Of course the man would take it personally… In that case, Styx didn’t have to restrain himself.

He took a hold of Cocytus hips and legs before flipping him on his stomach with ease, opening up the thighs below him to slide his body close, close enough that he could now bury his face into the crook of the other’s neck, breathing in the scent of body soap and cheap shampoo, as well as the muted, underlying natural spice of his skin.

He kissed and teased the skin of the neck before moving the back of the bathrobe that was in his way to the side, exposing skin and moving on to the man’s tan back, slowly rutting himself back into full hardness against the man’s cheeks.

“Styyyx…” came out Cocytus voice  when he brushed against the still sensitive entrance , muffled by the pillow and the robe bundled next to his face. “If you don’t go in  _ now _ , I will see to it that you’ll never be able to  use  in the future.  _ Ever _ . ”

“We both know who will miss it the most out of the two of us,” he spoke out, smiling when Cocytus uselessly tried to kick his heels at him.

“Oh shut u–” the rest of his sentence was lost in an unintelligible stream of sounds and half-formed words, and Styx almost felt bad for having a habit of interrupting the other every time he pushed in… but at the same time it was probably Cocytus’ own fault for his nearly constant talking.

He wasn’t actively trying to torment Cocytus either, and he kept his thrusts as shallow and effective as he needed them to be in order to reach his own climax, keeping away from the man’s sensitive spot as much as he could in the heat of the action, hands braced on each side of the bed for leverage.

He’d already been close to his limit before and it didn’t take long for him to feel the familiar warmth building up in his belly, so he reluctantly removed himself from the tight heat before it could hit him, stroking himself to completion over the man’s back.

  
  


  
  


He waited until his breathing was back under control to untie Cocytus’ hands, remove the robe and use it to carefully wipe the man’s back clean, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor when he was done. Then he checked if said man was still alive and breathing.

“Are you okay Cocytus?”

“I can’t feel my arms… and my wrists hurt,” he groaned, making no effort of moving from said position to alleviate the pain.

“Just move onto your back, I’m bringing you something to clean off,” he said from the bathroom he had gone to to throw the dirty bathrobe into the laundry basket, coming back with a glass of water and a wet cloth.

He put the glass on the bedside table and occupied himself with smoothing out his tie, looking for potential tears in the material while Cocytus busied himself with a quick freshen-up of his person.

“You should sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be busy,” Styx advised the other. He himself was in dire need of a wash off as well and preferred fighting off the tiredness for a little while longer than waking up sooner than what he’d strictly need to in the morning.

“That’s it? Just like that?” interrupted him as he got up. He sent an interrogative glance to the man laying in bed.

“No goodnight kiss, dear?” Cocytus asked, taunting, going as far as winking suggestively at him, opening up the covers he had previously pulled up over him, showing off glimpses of bare skin. Seems like the man was already back to his normal teasing self, and Styx knew Cocytus had proposed only because he thought the taller man would brush it off, going back to their respective partner roles.

Well he could humor him too, he thought.

He walked up to the bed at a slow but steady pace, before suddenly bending down and catching Cocytus’ chin to plant a sloppy open mouth kiss on his surprised parted lips, going as far as darting his tongue on the upper row of teeth, withdrawing himself with a grin. “I’m going to shower, good night Cocytus.”

  
  


The drawn-out grown that resonated in the room as soon as he had closed the bathroom door shut behind him tasted of victory.

**Author's Note:**

> \- In case you want to see some drawings I did about these lovely idiots, you can see it
> 
> [here](https://twitter.com/MadaYume/status/1312391730164109313)
> 
> [and here](https://twitter.com/MadaYume/status/1313058062228426758)
> 
> And a NSFW one [here](https://twitter.com/MadaYume/status/1320060631798730752)  
> 
> 
> \- Feel free to leave comments! I will read them all :D


End file.
